dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Alyssa Anderson
|image = |caption = |fullname = |nicknames = |aliases = |born = ???, Arcadia Bay, |died = October 11, 2013 (Determinant) |causeofdeath = Killed by the storm (Determinant) |citizenship = |family = |hair = Unknown (dyed purple) |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell AcademyLife Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |allies = |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Dayeanne Hutton@DayenneHutton - May 18, 2015 |percapactor = }} Alyssa Anderson is a student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography "Chrysalis" Alyssa resides outside the Prescott Dormitory, reading " " when Max Caulfield encounters her. When Max asked what she was reading, Alyssa admitted she was reading a book called “Love Today or Die Forever”. When she asks Max not say anything, Max notes that it's a best seller and Alyssa dismisses her, returning to her reading. When Max returns from her dorm, Alyssa is hit in the back of the head with Zachary's football. Max manipulates time and is able to warn Alyssa to move her head. Reluctantly, Alyssa moves her head and the football hits the window across from her. Alyssa thanks Max for the warning. Alyssa sarcastically remarks that she'll end up joining the Vortex Club with Victoria Chase. When Max asked whether or not she actually wanted to join the Vortex Club. Alyssa appears impressed by Max's question and calls her smart and once again dismisses her so she can finish reading her book. "Out of Time" Alyssa is studying the billboard outside the bathroom of the girls dormitory when a girl opens the bathroom door and throws a roll of toilet paper at her head. Max, just getting up from spending all night researching quantum physics, asks Alyssa if she is okay. Alyssa goes on a rant, calling the person who threw the toilet paper at her a "stupid and immature asshole". She then tells Max that she isn't feeling social and returns to studying the billboard. Rewinding time, Max asked Alyssa to step to the side. Unsure of why, Alyssa obliged Max's request just as the girl with the toilet paper threw it out of the bathroom. The toilet paper roll hit the wall and bounced down the hall. Relieved, Alyssa thanked Max for warning her. Approaching Alyssa again, she notes that Max warning her about the toilet paper was second time she helped her out. When asked if Max was her guardian angel, Max tells her she just has a "sixth sense" about trouble and was glad to help Alyssa help her out. Alyssa muses that Blackwell has a "surplus of assholes" and tells her that Warren mentioned that she borrowed his flash drive. Surprised to learn that Max was interested in science fiction like them, she asked her what her favorite movie was. Optionally, Max can name one of the three films, , and in her conversation. Alyssa complements Max her knowledge of any of the three films, and warns her to be careful of Brooke Scott, who she may make jealous. Max pretends that she doesn't know what Alyssa meant. Alyssa asks that they talk later and wishes her "good luck" with Warren. Later, at school, Alyssa is in art class, standing in front of the window and waiting for the beginning of Mr. Jefferson's class. Approaching her, Max intended to speak with her. However, Alyssa dismisses Max, telling her that she was "contemplating shit". Max may decide to take a photograph of Alyssa standing in front of the window. When class begins, Mr. Jefferson asks for the whereabouts of Kate Marsh. Alyssa tells him that she wasn't feeling well. When Zachary informs Jefferson's class that "crazy shit" is happening at the girls dormitory, Alyssa and the rest of the class head for the dorm grounds. Alyssa is among the many students watching Kate's attempted or successful suicide. When Max manages to stop time, Alyssa can be seen in the crowd, hiding her face from the scene in Warren's shoulder while being held by Warren.Warren holding Alyssa "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate Dies= Following the death of Kate, Alyssa is one of several students who leaves a message on Kate's Facebook. She writes, "I'll remember your smile". |-|Save Kate= After Max was able convince Kate to come down from the rooftop, Alyssa is one of several students who leaves a message on Kate's Facebook. She writes to Kate, "We're all behind you". |-|Jefferson Made Her Cry= If Mr. Jefferson is suspended for his involvement in Kate's successful or attempted suicide, a Facebook page supporting Jefferson is set up by his students. Alyssa comments on the page, declaring, "I boycott class until Mr Jefferson comes back". Alyssa is in town when Max and Chloe are plotting to enter Frank's RV. When Max exits the Two Whales Diner, she heads back for the parking lot when she spots Alyssa walking down the sidewalk ahead of her. Alyssa situates herself near the bus stop sign just as a car drives through a puddle nearest to the gutter, dowsing Alyssa in scummy water. May rewind time and warn Alyssa, asking her to move out of the way. When she does, the car drives through the puddle again, but the water misses both Max and Alyssa. Alyssa is quick to note that this was third time Max has saved her from harms way. When she asks if Max is her guardian angel. Max doesn't think she's done anything special to warrant Alyssa's thanks. |-|Kate Dies= :PENDING |-|Save Kate= Alyssa believed she paid her dues by saving Kate on the rooftop and calls her a hero. Max expresses relief that Kate came down with her. She calls Kate a good person and a friend of hers who was almost bullied to death by a video. Alyssa acknowledges that what happened to Kate was "fucked up", but still considered Max an amazing friend. Alyssa states that she wants Kate to know that she has and suggests that she and Max form a "posse" to visit Kate once she was allowed visitors. |-|Max Suspended/Kate Dies= :PENDING |-|Max Suspended/Save Kate= If Max is suspended by Ray Wells, she tells Alyssa that she doesn't feel like a hero after dealing with David Madsen and the Prescott family's son, Nathan. Alyssa offers to start a petition to have Blackwell lift Max's suspension, believing Max was wronged by the school. Max, however, tells Alyssa not to worry and that she'll use her suspension to take pictures in her free time. If Kate survived, Alyssa suggests that Max take a picture give one to her as a gift when she visited the hospital. "Dark Room" Alyssa is one of several students attending the End of the World Party hosted by the Vortex Club. Inside, she stands next to the pool while two boys goof off playing with . When one of them tries to hit the other, he knocks Alyssa into the pool. They laugh at her, calling her accident a "epic fail" and "epic win". Rewinding time, Max approaches Alyssa and warns her of the incoming noodle. |-|Help Alyssa (-)= Frustrated at the idea of being hit again, Alyssa steps out of the way and the noodle in the boy's hand falls into the pool. Relieved, she thanks Max for warning her, but wished she had been there for her earlier that week.Alyssa says only if you haven't consecutively helped her throughout the game |-|Help Alyssa (+)= Confident, Alyssa assures Max that she's on the case. Stepping out of the way, Alyssa and Max watches as the noodle misses her and falls into the pool. Relieved to see her, Alyssa mentions that Max is her "object angel" come to save her from the cruel world and calls her "Mystic Max". |-|Don't help Alyssa= Angry, Alyssa demands that the party boys give her a break as she climbs out of the pool. When Max approaches her again, she tells Max that she's surprised to see her at Vortex Club party. |-|Talk to Alyssa= - Vortex Club= Max notes that the End of the World Party was her first and only Vortex Club. Alyssa explains that she only attended because she wanted to be around a bunch of people having a good time, even if she hated most of them. Max notes that Victoria didn't bother Alyssa like she did herself or Kate. Alyssa figures that Victoria is aware that she would punch her in the face and thinks she should "for Vortex Club posterity". - Kate/Kate Dies= If Kate committed suicide, Max mentions that she's surprised that everyone was at the Gym partying, considering she jumped off the building in front of everyone. Alyssa tells Max that she only came because Warren had come to the party and she needed something else to vent about. She sarcastically remarks that the party was "such a tribute to Kate's spirit". Max believed that Kate deserved revenge for what happened to her. Alyssa thanked Max for choosing to help her, and that Max's actions reminded her of the poem by . Max asks her to to tell her which one she meant, and Alyssa warns her in advance that her recital was "Karaoke"-level before she quotes . Max thanked, telling her it was what she needed to hear. Alyssa thanks Max for having her back and that Blackwell would be better if people more like Max, who she considered "a great start". - Kate/Save Kate= }} "Polarized" When Max is on her way to the Two Whales Diner, Alyssa is among the 4 people that Max can save on the way. She is stuck in a 2nd floor apartment that has trapped her where she will beg Max to help her. If Max did not save her in at least one of the previous episodes and Max talks to her, Alyssa will blame Max for bad things happening to her, causing her to back up into a hole and fall to her death. If Max saved her in all episodes, she will remain calm. Talking to Alyssa is not necessary in order to save her. After Max saves her, she will thank her and suggest that they get out of the storm together only for Max to refuse, saying that she needs to find other people. If Max saved Alyssa in all episodes, a sign above Max will fall on her and Alyssa will push her out of the way as a way of paying her back for being nice to her. After Max changes the timeline to save Chloe, she does not walk the path towards the diner and Alyssa is presumably killed by the storm. Characteristics Personality Alyssa is a private person, keeping largely to herself during and after class time. However, investigating the likes of Kate Marsh's room reveals Alyssa is friends with both Kate and Stella, a fact that Max was not aware of before investigating Kate's room. When speaking with Max, Alyssa respects her viewpoints on the Victoria Chase and the Vortex Club, neither of which she likes. Max notes that Alyssa is almost always on her phone texting, not unlike Luke Parker. Trivia *Warning Alyssa about Zachary's football will earn the player the "Zoomed In" achievement/trophy if they take a picture of the broken window afterward. *Warning Alyssa of things being thrown at her head may become a reoccurring theme, one suggested to have consequences in future episodes. *Written on the counter where Brooke is standing in the science lab is "Warren + Alyssa 2013" surrounded by a heart.Warren + Alyssa 2013 The message, presumably written by Brooke herself, suggests that Warren and Alyssa may have been in a relationship, or that Alyssa herself is also interested in Warren. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students